Advancements in the field of medical imaging techniques and associated sensors and/or devices have facilitated use of display devices that help visualize interior of a human or an animal body during clinical analysis and surgical procedures. The visualization is usually done by a surgeon who physically inserts an instrument embedded with a miniaturized camera inside the body of a patient, via an incision or an opening in the body of the patient. For example, a surgeon may insert a laparoscope within the body of a patient to visualize different internal organs, such as liver, spleen, kidney, and the like, on a screen during surgery or a clinical examination. The foremost reason to visualize such internal organs is associated with an estimation of the locations of specific organ of interest within the body of the patient within a region associated with the incision in the body.
Different organs have different characteristics and the precision to find the different organs may also vary. In practice, the visibility of such specific internal organs on the display screen may be affected by, for example, presence of blood, gases, and/or tissues that may lie in a field-of-view (FOV) of the instrument. The view of the internal organ may be further blocked by tumor growths on the same internal organ or other neighboring organs and the presence of such abnormal cell growth may change the appearance of the internal organ. Additionally, certain patients' may exhibit variations in anatomical features of specific internal organs, such as variations in position, size, shape, and appearance of the internal organ, which may be caused by an infection, abnormality, or a disease. Further, performing surgery on a specific area of an internal organs may be complicated due to the presence of other closely connected organs in the body of the patient. A mere assumption of the location and a particular region of the internal organ from a given visual on the screen during surgery may lead to errors in a surgical procedure. The accuracy of such assumptions may further depend upon an experience level of the surgeon and therefore, improved systems may be required to provide an enhanced assistance during surgery.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.